House of Drama
by storyofarusher
Summary: After a big fight with Kendall, James goes to talk on the phone with his dad for advice. His dad owns the advertising for the Cuda company, and says that James can live in Britain at a fancy boarding school. What happens when he picks the House of Anubis?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a HoA and Big Time Rush crossover and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. I don't know why, but I bail on a lot of stories and I am hating myself because of it. If you could review with some encouragement, that would really make me happy. Also, this is my first non-BTR fanfic. Well, I mean this is my first fanfic that isn't all BTR. So, I will shut up right now so that you can enjoy the story. Also, this is set up where the guys were never a band. xoxo Alanna**

Everyone was yelling. Including me.

"Kendall! I didn't even do anything!" I hollered back up to him, throwing his iPhone into my glass of water which was in my hand.

"James! What is wrong with you? I got that for my 17th birthday!"

"Maybe that'll teach you not to yell at me for something I didn't do!"

Logan and Carlos had already left the room; they didn't want to get into the fight.

James smacked a punch at Kendall. James looked at Kendall in the eye before punching him in the stomach this time.

"I didn't steal your girlfriend, alright, Kendall?" I took my iPhone and set it down on my bed. I gathered all my clothes and screamed,

"I'm moving out! Nothing can _ever_ change that." I stormed out the living room with a suitcase, my jacket, and my shiny black fedora hat. I went to Camille's house and asked to come in. She agreed and opened the door for me.

"So, James. What's this about?"

"Kendall thinks that I stole Jo from him. I didn't, I swear. So, I punched him in the face, stomach, then moved out."

"Do you need to call you mom?"

"No, I actually came here so I could talk to my dad.

"I though your dad passed away three years ago."

"Well, he didn't. I 'm so sorry for lying to you, but we actually talk quite a bit. So, can I use your house phone to talk to him?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Camille handed me the wireless black phone. I dialed my dad's phone number and waited for him to pick up.

_Hello?_ I heard him say through the phone.

"Hi, this is James. I just moved out of Kendall's house and I don't have anywhere to go. Do you think you could help me?" I pleaded.

_You moved out? Well, before I help you with that, guess what I got? I own the advertising for the Cuda products in England. I'll be moving there and I will have a huge salary!_

"That's awesome, Dad. Congrats. But could you please help me here?"

_Okay, alright. Maybe you could live with me?_

"And do what? Rot in school?"

_How about this. I've heard of this amazing boarding school in England and maybe you could come?_

"That sounds _really_ cool, but do you think I can handle being there all year?"

_Oh, don't worry about that. Holidays are off, the weekends are off, and part of summer is off. So you'll get plenty of opportunities to visit you three friends-_

"Two friends,"

_Fine, _two_ friends. So, are you coming or not?_

"That sounds really great, Dad. But how am I going to get there?

_I'll figure out a way. Don't worry, James. You'll be safe. It's a very nice school. I went there myself actually. I was in the Anubis house._

"Isn't Anubis the egyptian god of death?"

_Yep. So doesn't living in the 'House of Death' sound really cool? Besides, the house of underpopulated. When you get there, pick the Anubis house. Or should I say the Death house?_

"Thanks, Dad. Call this phone number when you figure out a way to get there."

_I will, James. Bye!_

"Bye!" He hung up first.

"So, what's happening?" Turns out Camille has been trying to listen the entire time.

"Well, er... I'm going to be at a boarding school in England!"

"Wait. You'll have to leave all of us at the Palm Woods?"

"I can't even _work_ with Kendall right now. But yeah, I will have to."

I looked straight into Camille's eyes and chuckled.

"And to even _think_ that I would make it big." I chuckled silently again.

Camille grabbed my face and looked straight into _my_ eyes.

"James, I know that you will do great in your life. You won't be a failure."

"Sure seems like it."

Our faces were millimeters apart, until I closed the gap between our lips. We stood there for a couple seconds, just kissing.

"I-I have to go." Camille said shyly as she ran out of her apartment door.

_Great, I've lost Camille's friendship _and_ Logan's._

Logan walked in and slapped me cheek hard.

"Did-did you just _slap_ me, Logan?"

"Wow. Kendall was right. You _do_ steal other people's girlfriends." Logan started walking out the door when Kendall walked in.

"Just leave, James. You've already lost your friends."

I got on the phone with my dad again. He picked it up.

_Hello?_

"Hi, it's James again. I need the flight. _Now._"

**A/N: Haha, cliffhanger! Sorry it's short, but I didn't really get much time to write. Review please! Persuade me to not bail on this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is a major chapter, and it will be really hard to beat this chapter. This chapter has a lot of romance and a little bit of drama. This chapter is when James finally moves into Anubis house. So, enjoy and review please!**

James was on a plane, with his dad, three days after he moved out.

_Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be descending shortly. I heard the speaker above us announce._

I was in this fancy boarding school with decorated lockers and weird school uniforms. I was escorted by my dad, who led me to a door that had a sign on it. The sign said _Principal's Office_. I opened the door and walked in. I sat in a chair that was opposite to the old man, who I assumed was the Principal.

"Hello, James. I have been expecting you. My name is Eric Sweet. But you can call me _Mr. _Sweet." He reached out a hand and I shook it shyly, wondering what he was going to say next.

"Hello, Mr. Sweet. Pleased to meet you."

"As you may know, this is a boarding school. As you may know, there are multiple houses that you can live in while you are not in the school. The most underpopulated house, I would have to recommend to you. Anubis house is very underpopulated, and of the few that are in Anubis house, all of them are great learners and friends. We recommend the Anubis house, but you may choose any of these." Mr. Sweet handed me a list of houses that I could stay in.

"I'll have the Anubis house." I said with a smile as I passed back the paper that had the list of houses on it.

"Very well, then. You will stay in Fabian and Eddie's room. They will tell you who they are." He handed me my schedule and sent me off to my next class, History.

When the end of the day came, Mr. Sweet guided me to my house. My dad had already left, and I was pretty sure Kendall was throwing pictures of me into a fire, cursing at each one.

When I walked through the door with all my luggage, I was amazed. To my left, were 2 doors. To my right, was a big beautiful staircase, and in front of me was a hall with doors on both sides of it. I walked into the door on my left, and saw a red haired girl with black eyeliner and black earrings talking to a tall man with short, spiky blond hair. I thought he actually looked quite handsome. The red haired girl looked at me and so did the blond hair boy.

"Hello, who are you?" The red haired girl asked.

"I'm James. James Diamond? You guys haven't heard about me yet? I'm staying here for the rest of the semester."

"Oh, hi then James. I'm Patricia Williamson. But you can call me Patricia." The red haired girl said.

"Hi. I'm Eddie." The handsome one said, reaching out a hand. I shook his hand.

"Can you tell me where Fabian and Eddie's room is?"

"Well, I'm Eddie, so I guess I can tell you." He led me to his room which was still downstairs. After half an hour of unpacking and moving in, I was more that halfway done. I had already gotten introduced to everybody in the house, even Victor, the caretaker. I was in my room when I heard a loud voice from the lobby. I realized it was Victor.

"It is 10 o'clock! You have 5 minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop!" I heard a faint cling then looked at Fabian.

"Dude, go to sleep. You're gonna need it." Fabian warned, as he turned off the lamp, and as I put the covers over my body and drifted to sleep.

It was Tuesday morning, three days since I arrived at the Anubis house, and I was already very good friends with everybody. I actually felt like family for once. We had all started to eat breakfast at the table when Mara spoke.

"Jerome and I have an announcement to make!" Mara exclaimed, smiling and looking at Jerome.

"We're getting together. As a couple." Jerome stated holding Mara's hand. Fabian "woo"ed in excitement, then we all clapped our hands. Jerome and Mara's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, and I honestly clapped in return.

I held up my cup of orange juice, and shouted.

"I propose a toast. To Jara, the new couple!" They all held up their glasses and cheered. I wished their relationship good luck as they moved on to being more than friends.

After breakfast and the very boring school day, we all had some free time before supper. I walked into my room when I saw Fabian sitting on his bed, playing on his guitar.

_Cuz' when I see you, my heart bursts into love_

_Cuz' when I'm with you, I just can't get enough_

Fabian looked up at me and stopped singing.

"You're a really good singer, Fabian. Did you write that yourself?" Fabian set his guitar down and looked up at me.

"Thanks, and yeah, I did write that." He leaned in closer to whisper in my ear.

"It's for Nina," He leaned out and sat on his bed again. I talked.

"Where'd Eddie go?"

"He's talking to Patricia upstairs. I swear, he likes her."

"Can I hear your song? What you have so far?"

"Yeah," Fabian replied, grabbing his guitar and lyric sheet. He sang it to me and I was amazed.

"Wow," I was astonished at how good he was.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell her tonight." He set his guitar down in its case and ran up to the door.

"Come on, Trudy said it's time for supper."

I followed him as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. We all sat down, ate, and returned to our other activities. I went into me and Fabian's room, locked the door, and talked with him.

"Dude, you have to ask her tonight!" I insisted.

"Yeah, but it's not as easy as you think, James. This is Nina. My best friend from last year and this year. If she refuses, then our friendship will be ruined and I really don't want that to happen."

"It won't. Just get dressed in something that make you look hot, keep cool, and she'll so accept it. I'll even go get her if you want."

"Thanks, James. You're a really good friend." He patted my shoulder and told me to get out so he could get dressed. While I was standing outside of the door, I saw Nina and Amber walk downstairs.

"What are you doing out here, James?" Nina asked.

"Oh, Fabian's changing clothes."

"Ohh... kay," They ran into the kitchen as I heard the door open and Fabian squish me in his room quickly.

"Help me! You've asked lots of girls out, right?"

"You look nice," I reported as I pointed to his plaid shirt and jeans.

"Not the point, James! I need help!"

"Okay, I'll invite her in, you grab your guitar and lyric sheet, and get ready. Don't forget; look hot, act hot, and keep your cool under all circumstances."

"Oh, not." He face-palmed as I walked into the kitchen to get Nina.

"Nina, Fabian needs you real quick. Don't bring Amber."

I quickly ran to the door and knocked loudly.

"She's coming," I said through the crack of the door. I heard a few practice strums before Nina walked past me and into the door. I was listening through the door. The sound was lightly muffled, but I didn't really care.

"What's with the nice shirt and guitar?" Nina asked.

"I want to sing you a song," Fabian replied.

_When I first saw you, I was mesmerized_

_From your beauty on the outside, your shining brown hair_

_And as I got to know you_

_I realized_

_You're so much more than pretty_

_I'm still mesmerized_

_I heard a faint giggle from Nina but Fabian kept going._

_Cuz' when I see you, my heart bursts into love_

_Cuz' when I'm with you, I just can't get enough_

_And I wonder_

_What would happen_

_If I never got you_

_I love you_

_I love you, so much_

He played a few ending guitar strums, and it sounded like he set down his guitar.

"Nina, will you go out with me?"

"Of course, Fabian!"

There was silence for a few seconds, which was probably kissing, and then Nina walked out and ran to Amber, who had been behind me the entire time. They were both jumping and squealing, and I found it hilarious. I walked into Fabian's room.

"Good job, dude. I knew you could do it."

"I couldn't have done it without you, James,"

"I know," I said as the squealing outside continued.

**A/N: Please review and favorite! It will make me so happy! Chapter 3 will probably take a really long time to write and I would love to get some ideas from you guys! Just so you know, I won't accept all ideas and I will twist and turn some ideas to make it to my liking and to surprise you guys! And yes, I know this is the cheesiest of all cheesy chapters. I know, I know, please don't flame me for it. So, favorite and review with ideas please! :p**


	3. Phoenix Rising

**A/N: Hello, I am BTRFanfictioner and I am really sorry that it took a while to write this. I really don't like keeping you guys waiting, but at the beginning of this chapter I had really bad writer's block. Like, can't write for two days writer's block. Well, LoveIsLouderThanLife helped me a little on this chapter. Especially when I had writer's block. So, check out her Fanfiction story and her FictionPress story, The Wrong House. I am going to shut up now, and let you enjoy!**

"Hey, Fabian! Nina!" I shouted as the couple pulled away from rubbing their noses. We were at the table eating breakfast, and Fabian and Nina had been dating for about a week now. The fellas back home were probably over me, getting on with their lives. I just decided to not think about them anymore. I already had a new home, a new school, new friends, and a new life. I was ready to move on.

"What? We're a couple. We can't show public affection?" Fabian stated. They pulled in for a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, not when I'm here at least." I scoffed as they rubbed their noses again. Quickly Fabian pulled away.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot! You remember the traditional thing that Nina had to do when she got here? The attic thing!" Fabian exclaimed, looking at me and grinning. I saw Jerome and Mara laugh, then took action.

"Okay, _what_ do you want me to do, exactly?"

Nina spoke up.

"There was this_ ritual_ thing that I had to do when I first got here. First, you have to steal the keys from Victor's office. Then you have to take the keys to-"

"Why would I have to steal? I don't... steal."

"Just do it, Doofus." Patricia growled, shooting a glance back at James.

"Okay, geez. You're such a witch, Patricia."

"Then you take the keys to the attic, unlock the door, and climb up the stairs to get to the attic. It's classic. We all had to do it." Nina continued, with the details on what to do.

"So... tonight?" James asked. As Alfie giggled he said,

"Yeah,"

****

It was after ten o' clock. Fabian woke me up and told me to bring a flashlight. He led me up the stairs where we met up with Patricia, Joy, Amber, and Nina in the hallway. Victor was sleeping on his desk and he had left his door just a little bit open so that I could sneak in. I silently walked in and stopped at the sound of a very loud snore from Victor. I giggled but continued walking until I reached the case where he kept his keys. I grabbed the key that was under the label _Attic_. The key was sort of slippery, but I held on to them.

Suddenly, they dropped out of my hand and crashed onto the hardwood floor with a loud _cling_. I heard Victor start to wake up, so I bolted down to reach the key and sprinted as fast as I could out of his office and back downstairs into my room. We charged back up the stairway to the attic door soon afterward.

"So, just unlock the door, step in and climb the stairs, and come back down. Simple." Patricia ordered.

I followed Patricia's orders and unlocked the door, even though I need Eddie's help. As soon as I walked into the doorway, I waved my flashlight around to observe the area.

"Nope, just stairs." I muttered to myself, still observing. I walked step-by-step, very slowly, snapping my flashlight at anything and everything that my head hallucinated as moving. When I got to the attic, everything was still dark and full of cobwebs, as I had expected it to be, but there was one thing that I saw that sort of freaked me out. A dollhouse. I wanted to go back downstairs befor Victor could see, but I was very intruiged by the dollhouse. It looked just like Anubis house. I observed it thouroughly before walking back down to the steps.

"What are you doing here? Get to bed!" I heard Victor shout. I ran up the stairs and hid under a table. I didn't fit very well, but I didn't have much time to move befor Victor walked into the Attic.

"Who's up here?" He bellowed with his loud, manly voice. He searched all around and even though I could only see his feet, he walked in circles and carefully observed the Attic. When he _finally_ walked onto the second floor of the house, I crawled out from under the table and stretched - a lot. After a couple minutes, I walked down the stairs out of the Attic and yawned. It had been a long night. I ran quickly down the stairs between the second floor and the first floor quietly. I saw Victor in his office, sleeping on his desk like a little baby. I mouthed "Aww" and continued walking downstairs and by the door of the room that Fabian and I shared. I opened the door and saw Fabbian stiffen in his bed a little bit.

"Dude, it's just me, Fabian." He crawled out of bed and turned the lamp by his bed on.

"Good," He chuckled. "I thought it was Victor."

"Yeah, I saw you awkwarly stiffen in your bed. You _really_ need to work on that."

"Yes, I'm not much of a lier _or_ a sneaky person."

"I can tell," I saw Fabian look at the clock. It read 10:33.

"We should get to sleep, James."

"Totally. After all, tonight was a 'very fun night'." I said sarcastically before drifting off to sleep.

****

When I woke up, I saw Fabian's bed empty. I walked out to the kitchen and saw no one there. Trudy was the only one that _was_ there. I walked up to Trudy and raised my left eyebrow.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked. Trudy answered quickly.

"It's Valentine's Day. Eddie and Patricia went out on a date, Mara and Jerome went on a date, Nina and Fabian went on a date, Amber went shopping, and I don't really know where Alfie went. Probably still sleeping, little fella. You should go wake him up, breakfast's almost ready.

"Sure thing, Trudy," I answered as I blankly walked up to his bed after entering his room. I shook him a few times before he stirred.

"Wh-what?" He asked sleepily, looking up at me while squinting.

"Breakfast is almost ready, dude. We're having bacon today." After I said that, Alfie shot up at super human speed, getting something nice on as fast as he could. After a minute, Alfie was sitting at the kitchen table, licking his lips at the smell of bacon. Trudy handed the plate of breadfast and some eating utensils to James and Alfie.

"Aren't you wondering where everyone is?" I asked to Alfie.

"I don't really care, all I care about right now is how delicious this bacon is," Alfie flashed Trudy a smile and got another piece of bacon.

"Really Alfie though, aren't you wondering?"

Alfie completely ignored me and shoved a piece of bacon in my face.

"Here, try some,"

I gave him the "whatever" Look and took a bite of the bacon.

"Oh. My. Gosh." My eyes widened and stared at the bacon. Alfie shot me a grin and nodded.

"Mmhmm? I told you it was good."

For the rest of breakfast, we played plenty of jokes and fooled around plenty. But that's what friends are for, right? Life wouldn't be as interesting if you had no one to share the ups and downs of life with. I always thought Alfie was just a prankster, but he had so much more depth then what it looked like. He was a great friend, always made you laugh, and surprisingly, played a musical instrument.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX(In Alfie's room)**

"So, are we qualified as best friends now?"

"Well, we just did the secret handshake, so I guess we are!" He did the handshake with me again, and man-hugged me.

"Alfie, if you tell me who you like, I will."

After some persuading moments, he agreed.

"Alright. My crush is Amber. I mean, she's so beautiful. I just want to run my hands through her hair forever. It's so silky and she always looks perfect. She has her down days, but she is still a great person. That's what I love about her." Alfie gently answered. I was touched by the statement, and thought it was the prettiest thing that I had ever heard from Alfie.

I cleared my throat loudly and began.

"My crush is Nina. Her long, brown hair is very smooth, and she had the _perfect_ smile. She isn't self centered, and she cares about everyone. The only problem is that Fabian is her boyfriend. And I know that she would _never_ like me. I'm just James Diamond. Selfish boy. But this house has changed me. I'm not the same self-centered pretty boy that I used to be. I am a new man, like a phoenix rising up from its ashes."

**A/N: This chapter took a while to write, but I do make up for it by making it longer. I should have the 4th chapter up by the 19th or the 20th at the latest. Plus, ideas help through reviews or PMs. And like I said, LoveIsLouderThanLife helped me a little. Check out her fanfiction and fictionpress stories. She hasn't got any reviews yet. So, help her out! Anyway, please review with ideas or just praise. xoxo Alanna **


	4. Never Meant To Be Together

**Chapter 4**

**No one's POV**

James and Eddie were best friends, but James just added another buddy to the list: Alfie.

****

It was just after dinner, and Jerome was in Mara's room. Patricia had gone to hang out with Eddie.

"So, Mara. Do you know what day it is?"

"Nope. How about you tell me before I go insane."

"It is our..." Jerome pulled out a heart box filled with chocolates. "Two week anniversary! I was thinking that we could go on a date or something, maybe? You better say yes because I already made their reservation."

"Where are we going, anyway?" Mara asked, surprised at Jerome's sweetness.

"I will tell you tomorrow. But for now, let's enjoy right now because I gurantee you that something is going to go wrong tomorrow night."

Mara laughed at the idea, she didn't think that anything bad would happen.

****

**Fabian's POV**

When I got back from hanging out with Nina, I went to Alfie's room to ask a question. As I walked toward the door, I heard mysterious sounds. I walked up to the door and read the sign that was on it.

**Dear anyone in the house,**

**Don't knock or come in. We like our privacy and Jerome knows a secret about all of you. If you hear weird sounds, then just leave us alone. And **_**DON'T TELL ANYONE!**_

**Best wishes, Mara**

"Oooh... that can't be good." I mumbled to myself as I read the note. I didn't really think of it as anything and just went in my room. While I was sitting on my bed thinking about various things, I heard the sound of a page being turned. _Flip._ There it went. _Flip. _There it went again. Joy stood up to, apparently, get another book.

"Joy? What are you doing in my room?" I looked at her with curiosity. Joy smiled.

"Oh, I'm just looking for a textbook that I can study for European History class."

"And you couldn't consult me? I know what Jerome and Mara are doing in there, and that cannot _ever_ be unheard."

"Yeah, I know. Mara told me about it."

"Do you need help? Because I know a great book for European History." I suggested, instead of her seeing any more of my personal items. I picked the book up and gave it to her.

"Don't forget to return it," I reminded.

"Fabian," She laid down on the floor with her belly on the ground. She patted the floor next to her.

"Can you help me study? Ya know, being a _study buddy_?" She nudged my arm and laughed.

"Okay, what do you need help with?"

****

**Patricia's POV**

Wow, what a day. Earlier tonight Eddie took me on a date, gave me advice on my personal problems, and now we're talking about _his_ personal problems.

"I-I just don't know why he would send me to a school where _he_ was the principal. He _knows_ that people would find out, and now everyone in the house knows."

"I know how you feel," I patted his shoulder.

"Really?" Was his response.

"No. But you do look very handsome tonight." I ruffled his hair quickly.

"You look beautiful too, Patricia." He started to lean in and soon he was kissing me. And I was kissing back. After what seemed like hours, he pulled back.

"So you're my girlfriend?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah," I quickly said back. He really did look handsome and his blond spiky hair was messed up from before. He had lots of muscles, and he was my boyfriend. _My_ boyfriend. I couldn't believe that he would ever like me back.

****

**Fabian's POV**

We had been studying for about half an hour now, and we had also been testing each other, bombarding each other with question that none of us the knew the answer until today.

"Okay, next subject. Leonardo da Vinci. Where was he born and what does his name mean?" Joy asked me.

"Um... I know this... err... Oh! Leonardo da Vinci was born in Vinci, France and his name means Leonardo of Vinci in Italian."

"Good job Fabian!" Joy high-fived me as I flipped to another page.

"So, what do you do now?" Joy wondered.

"I think... that is all we need to study for the test tomorrow." I answered.

"It is ten o'clock! You have five minutes _precisely,_ and then I want to hear a _pin_ drop!" I heard Victor shout.

"I-I better get going, Fabian," She stuttered.

"Alright. Hey, you wanna do this another time? It was fun."

"Yeah," She said slowly. She leaned in and kissed me, full on the lips. She wouldn't let me get away. Then, I saw Nina, looking at me with shock and horror. She was crying and she stormed out of the room, madder than ever.

"Nina! Nina! I can explain!" I ran after her and up the stairs. Victor caught me.

"Go back to your room immediately!" He pointed to the door. When I got in there, I saw James.

"Hey, what's Nina's problem?" James asked.

"I was studying with Joy. Apparently Joy decided that it was a good idea for her to kiss me. I didn't kiss her or kiss back, I swear! I wouldn't do that to Nina! But, Nina saw it and now she has the wrong idea."

"Dude, that stinks. Like, _a lot_. You really liked her, huh?"

"Yeah, I loved her. But, now because of Joy, she doesn't trust me anymore."

"I wish I could give her a piece of my mind!" James put his fist up after yelling that.

"You could get Patricia to do it,"

"I'll text her right now, actually."

"No, you don't have to. I'll talk to her tomorrow and maybe she'll believe me. If she doesn't, then that means that we were never meant to be together."


	5. Don't Worry About Anything

**A/N: Hi, this is BTRFanfictioner and this chapter has no fillers! :) It took me 3 hours last night to write this, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I do have a little bit of OOC, and I am sorry for the bit of OOC. The rest is what the character would do.**

After school, I met Joy in her room. I kicked through the door and slammed right in. I pointed at Joy.

"Joy! How _could_ you kiss Fabian in front of Nina? You _know_ that he had a girlfriend, and just because you like him doesn't mean that you can just go up there and... kiss him! Do you even know how much Nina meant to him? Not only have you broke his heart, but you've ruined our friendship!" I opened the door slightly to storm out, but Joy stopped me.

"Wait! I can tell you why I did it."

"Yeah, I can too-" I yelled rather softly as I got interrupted by Joy.

"Look at this video I took while we were in the midst of studying for the European History test that was today. I'm sorry it's a little shaky, I couldn't really let Fabian see that I was recording him." She help up her phone so I could see.

_*Video on Phone*_

_Fabian looked at Joy deeply with a smile._

_"You look really pretty tonight, Joy. Do you know that?" Joy curled up her hair behind her ear with her small, thin fingers._

_"You do too, Fabian."_

_Fabian just chuckled. "Men do not look _pretty_, they look handsome. Now do I look handsome?"_

_"Yes, Fabian. You look _very_ handsome."_

_"Do you think we should go to our rooms?" Joy asked to Fabian as he was getting another book._

_"What? We still have some time before lights out and we've only cover _half_ the stuff that we need to study." Fabian explained._

_"Fabes, I need to say something."_

_"Okay, hit me."_

_"You and I are great friends, and-and-I don't know how to say this, but, I like you. A lot, actually. Now I don't want to ruin our friendship, I really don't. But, maybe when you break up with Nina someday, you could... think of me? As an option."_

_Fabian stared hard into Joy's eyes and kissed her as soft as he could not caring that the door was unlocked. After fifteen seconds of one long kiss, he pulled back._

_"Joy, I like you too. Maybe when I _am_ done with Nina, you and I could get together. But for now, let's pretend the last twenty seconds of our lives didn't happen. We didn't kiss. I didn't just admit my love to you. Don't tell _anyone_ what just happened, alright?"_

_"Alright. I won't even tell Amber."_

_"Good. Now back to studying."_

_*Video on Phone over*_

"Oh my gosh, he _is_ a lier!" I stormed out of the room with plenty of rage and anger pouring through me. I slammed on Fabian's door until he opened the door. I closed the door behind me when I stepped in.

"Fabian, you are such a lier and a cheater! I saw you kiss Joy. I _saw_ the way you looked at her. I _**saw**_ how you still remembered Nina but passionately kissed Joy anyway." I punched him medium-hard in the face. He fell on his bed and grabbed his cheek. I quieted down to a whisper-yell sort of thing.

"And lastly, I _saw_ that you lied to me, the people in Anubis house, and Nina." I punched him in the gut this time as Nina and Amber ran in.

"Fabian!" Nina yelled, running over to him.

"Nina, Joy would like to speak with you." I pointed to the door where Joy was standing with her phone. Nina and Amber walked over to watch the video. Occasionally, one of them would look back at Fabian with disgusted looks, but after thirty seconds, Nina was crying and Amber was staring at Fabian trying to make him uncomfortable.

"_Fabian!_ How could _you?_" Nina took off her bracelet that Fabian gave her and threw it on the floor. I ran after Nina as she bolted through the door and into her room. I knocked on the door of her room as she sat on her bed, weeping.

"Come in,"

"Nina, I'm really sorry. I just thought you should know-"

"No, it's fine James. Thank you, really. It's probably better for both of us. I bet we just weren't meant to be."

"How much are you betting?" I joked, causing both of us to laugh.

"Why did you punch him, though?" Nina asked.

"He cheated on you, Nina! Don't you remember? He deserved it. Besides, I've had my practice."

"Where?"

"Well, I box occasionally, I punched my _old_ best friend twice, because he accused me of stealing his girlfriend, and, oh yeah, I punched some kid's nose when I was in kindergarten."

"I can't believe you would do that for me, though. You probably broke one of his _teeth_ for crying out loud!"

"Yeah. I have my moments." I stood up and walked to Nina. My right hands touched the hair that she pulled behind her left ear. I peered into her chocolate brown eyes. She had mostly stopped crying, and she was smiling widely. I slowed down to a whisper.

"I only did it because you are my best friend. You know, whenever I see you, I freak out inside. You're beautiful. You're kind, you aren't afraid to do _anything._

**1. Imagine "Moves like Jagger" for the next paragraph**

I closed the gap between our faces, kissing her lips slow and gentle. We stood there for a minute, just lightly kissing and enjoying each other's company. And as if on cue, a romantic song started to play. We just ignored the phones that were probably watching us, as I put my hands around her neck. After 15 more seconds of the romantic smooches, I pulled back.

"Nina, I-"

"No, don't worry about it. Don't worry about anything." She dragged "anything" on, as she pressed our lips together again. I saw Joy and Amber looking at us, giggling.

"Ooh, la-la!" They said in unison, make us part our lips.

"Aww, how cute. American love." Amber squeaked.

"Niames is so on!" Joy shouted, shooting her fist into the air like Superman.

"I always imagined you two being together. Isn't that funny?"

"You're so dumb, Amber. But that's what we love about you." Nina said, earning a laugh from Amber.

"Well, not me. I have Nina. I lover her, and only her." Nina kissed me again. And again. Soon we were kissing like Joy and amber stopped us. During our kissing, Fabian walked in.

"Oh." He looked down, with a sad face.

"I'm sorry, Fabian. I can't date a guy who cheats on me. Besides, James can stand up for me. He's also a _great_ kisser. We can still be friends though, right?"

"Right. Friends." He sounded disappointed.

"Listen dude. I don't want to steal her away from you. I want to be _your _friend too. You don't have to agree, and you don't have to like me. Just, you're a really good friend and I would hate to lose that." I stuck my hand out. Fabian looked at my hand and shook it. He did the same with Nina's hand.

"So, we announce it at dinner?" I asked. Nina nodded.

****

It was the second day that I was officially in a relationship with Nina, and the first _morning_ that I was. I heard that Jerome and Mara had a great date last night, and that Patricia and Eddie were doing well too. Amber said that she made out with a boy that she met during English class after school in a janitor's closet. She said that she forgot the boy's name though.

I had already eaten breakfast, got dressed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, got my stuff ready, and kissed Nina. Fabian and I are still great friends. Alfie was disappointed when he heard that Amber had made out with a boy. He'll get over it though. I still loved Nina, and I was so happy that she loved me back.

I grabbed my stuff for school and walked out with Nina, holding her hand. As I was walking on the dirt road out of the house, I saw something that I never thought I would ever see.

It was Kendall, Carlos, and Logan.

**A/N: Haha, great cliffhanger, right? finish A/N!**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hello! You are probably wondering why I am posting this chapter.**

**As you may know, I am actively working on my House of Drama. But, as you know, I have a lot of schoolwork and marching band activities as well. So, I will have to hold back for a little bit. I should have it in the 25th or the 26th. I am sorry for this, but I have to and I might end it after the 6th chapter. I just have no where to go, but I PROMISE that I will make the ending memorable. I will, don't worry. So again, I am so sorry! I will make it up to you somehow. I promise.**

**xoxo Alanna**


	7. Magic Unicorns and the Hubble Telescope

I looked at the three in shock.

"Hey... guys," I waved nervously at Kendall, Carlos, and Logan with my hand that wasn't holding Nina's. Kendall waved back.

"Hey James! Over here!" Kendall shouted. I let go of Nina's hand, mouthed "sorry" to her, and jogged over to them.

"James, I came here to apologize to you. I'm sorry that I called you a girlfriend stealer and I take it all back."

"Apology accepted. Why did you bring _them_ with you though?"

Kendall just sighed.

"Well, Carlos wanted to see what a British corndog tastes like and Logan came to see a quantum physisist in London. Plus, your hot girlfriend's waiting for you."

"Oh yeah. I'll catch up with you later. Come back at like 2:30."

"Bye," They all said in unison as I caught back with Nina and walked to school with her.

****

_**Kendall's POV**_

It was 2:26 and I was outside the Anubis house, patiently waiting for James so I could get directions from _him_ on how to do things here. I was hiding behind the porch, looking at the assortments of flowers that someone had planted. They looked quite nice for a warm May day. I then saw James at the end of the driveway, holding the brunette's hand in one of his hands, and texting with the other.

"James! Over here!" I yelled as I waved my arms over to him. He saw me and waved back with the hand that had his phone in it. He still held on to the girl's hand. I waited for him to reach me.

"Kendall, Nina." He pointed to the brunette. I waved. "Nina, meet Kendall, my best friend." She waved at me.

"James, does she always smile like that?"

"Yeah. I pretty, huh?" James kissed her on the nose. "We're usually the first ones here, so you should stay in me and Fabian's room. Eddie moved into a spare room, so he's all by himself. Well, at least he got Patricia."

"Whaa..." I asked, confused out of my mind.

"Oh don't worry. You'll meet them at dinnertime."

"When is that?"

"Eh, 6:30-ish. It varies. The house cleaner, Trudy, is really nice. You'll like her. Also, watch out for Victor, the caretaker. He's strict and mean. If you see an angry-looking man with a beard, that's him. Avoid Victor before dinner time. Now, when we walk in, run upl and follow me into my room." James ordered me. Only I was staying. Logan was gonna take care of Carlos.

Suddenly, James made a dash into the door and into a room after letting go of Nina's hand before he rushed to his room. James closed the door.

"I don't think anyone saw us. Do you think anyone saw us?" James was more hyper that usual.

"James, I'm _sure_ that nobody saw us."

****

**James' POV**

It was almost dinnertime, and Kendall has been playing on my laptop for 4 hours.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Trudy shout. I called Kendall's name, and he closed the laptop's lid. As I was walking down the hall with Kendall, I saw a black and white woman. She had a gold headband on and tears of gold. I turned around to Kendall, petrified.

"Did you... see that too?"

"See what?" Was the response.

"Nothing,"

Kendall continued to walk down the hall to the kitchen.

"Kendall, hide and come out when I shout 'Here he is!'! Okay?" I asked. He thumbs-uped me and hid. When I walked in the kitchen, it was more bustling than ever. It looked like they all helped with dinner and they were putting the finishing thoughes on it.

When dinner was finally on the table and everyone was sitting down, Trudy told us to dig in. I spoke directly after she said that.

"Wait! I have someone to show you who will be staying with us. Here he is!" I waited a moment. "Here he is!" I was getting angry. I stormed into the main downstairs hallway to see Kendall. He was listening to his MP3. I turned it off.

"Kendall, get the heck out here!" I whisper-yelled. He sighed and walked in with me.

I held up his arm like a trainer hold the boxer that they trained after that trained boxer wins a match.

"_Here_ he is!"

The entire house cheered when they saw Kendall.

"His name is Kendall and he _could_ be staying for a while."

Amber whistled and winked at Kendall. Kendall winked back. I face-palmed after I saw this and sat down to eat dinner and to llet Kendall meet everyone.

****

After supper, I was surprised at how much Kendall knew everybody already.

I texted Nina to come to my room since Fabian was with Joy and Kendall was with Amber after dinner. She replied yes and I was waiting in my room for her to come in. Five minutes later, I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in!" I exclaimed. A dark shadowy figure like the one that I saw earlier flashed in, then out. In, and out. In and out.

"AAAAGH!" I screamed as I hid under my bed. I couldn't get her face out of my head. Shelooked like the figure that I saw earlier, but her face looked like Nina's.

"The Chosen One! The Chosen One! The Chosen One! The Chosen One!" I heard children chanting and I saw the ghost Nina again.

"Do not play any tricks on me, James. I'm watching you." She disappeared again, and suddenly, I was enveloped in darkness. When I woke up, I was in California. With Kendall. And Carlos. And Logan.

It was all just a dream. A silly dream. Everything with Fabian, Nina, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara... it was a dream. A thought out of my subconcious mind.

_It was just a dream._ I told myself over and over again, panting and sitting on my bed. Kendall walked in.

"James, what is wrong with you?" He held up a broken phone.

"Wait, what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about James! You stole Jo from me and Camille from Logan!"

"Yea, I did and I'm really sorry. Like, a lot."

"Why aren't you... huh?"

"I said that I did and that I am _really_ sorry."

"Well, okay then." Kendall looked perplexed and happy at the same time. Logan rushed in.

"Kendall, why are you smiling? In front of _him_?"

"Because he just taught a bunch of magic unicorns to destroy the Hubble telescope." James pointed to the ceiling. Logan looked up.

"Grr..."

**Well, I think that rewritten ending was worlds better. I might make a sequel to this, believe it or not. Well, did you like the joke that James told Logan? Yeah, I did too. Well, please review telling me if I should. Or, you can PM me. I don't really care which. :)**

**xoxo Alanna**


End file.
